


like an island, just me and you

by alter_antarctica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alter_antarctica/pseuds/alter_antarctica
Summary: They’re at the beginning stages of Lydia’s annual makeover of the apartment, and Cora is already way on the other side of over it.





	like an island, just me and you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/tag/challenges) prompt #592 [purpose](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2109241.html). Song title comes from Hayley Kiyoko's [Feelings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV-_Yuc228s) because yaaaaaaaaas.
> 
> Do homeware stores give out free samples of book shelves? Idk. But Lydia Martin would know how to get them if such a thing existed.

Cora huffs and feels her stomach cramp again in hunger. 

“Is there a reason I’ve been standing here for the last ten minutes holding this shelf in place? Haven’t you got something in your box of tricks that we can fix to the wall instead of my arms?” Cora can feel her muscles starting to go soft like overcooked pasta. No pain yet, just weird from being held still too long.

Lydia doesn’t answer for a few moments. She sits on the pink, fluffy rug they bought yesterday, consulting her notebooks, one leg folded underneath what Cora is certain is a color coordinated cream skirt to match the room’s future paint scheme. They’re at the beginning stages of Lydia’s annual makeover of the apartment, and Cora is already way on the other side of over it. _It’s a peach rug_ , Cora hears from the voice in her head that sounds distressingly close to Lydia’s own when Cora comes home late from a run with Derek.

Then she hears that particular timbre out loud. “Werewolf strength.”

“Yeah? Well fuck that. What happens if I drop it?”

“The homeware store certainly won’t give me the discount I’ve worked so hard to pre-arrange if you intentionally cause damage to the samples.”

“Hurry up and make your decision, then, and stop exploiting me.”

“Hmmm,” says Lydia, looks down at her notes, and then writes something, elegantly and loopingly slow. “I think I prefer the light grey one. What did the packet say, Goose Down? It goes so much better with the room’s overall scheme and mood.”

“What the fuck.”

“Ok. Swap them out. Those dark tones are already giving me a headache.”

“What the - ”

“Well, come on, do you know how excited it makes me when your arms are extended and you show off all your muscles like that?” Lydia unfolds her leg and wiggles it out toward Cora, then says in that low, husky voice that only Cora gets to hear, “Very excited.”

“Jesus,” says Cora, and does a little shimmy of her own.

“But you’ll have to save your excitement until we’ve decided on the shelving color scheme.”

“Nah, how about now,” says Cora, leans the shelf against the wall, stalks over to the middle of the room and arranges Lydia, deliberate and slow, across the rug. “Wow, this _is_ fluffy.”

“I’ll show you fluffy,” says Lydia.

Cora grins, before moving down the line of Lydia’s body. “Always, babe.”


End file.
